In Pieces
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: AkuRoku Whenever he hugs me, he’s so cold. He has hateful eyes but he says he loves me, even though he can't sigh the usual story ish better that summary


(A/N ...not TT . hahahah but hey shrug ummm I'll pu the lyrics at the end jya? okies please enjoy Oh yeah sooo the story kind of goes to each verse..soooo like where the are...is the next verse of the song . ahahhaha

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY LOVERLY REVIEWERS ( Indiesin, Moogles With Flamethrowers, Fullmetal Naruto Girl, and Dance to the beat! 3333** MUCH LOVE)

In pieces

"Who do you insist on bugging me?"

I laugh as the little blonde makes another futile attempt at getting away from me.

"Because it's too easy Rox." I sneer slightly at the back of his head.

Roxas snorts and disappears into his room. Of course I follow. He looks over his shoulder at me with a glare and I smirk before pushing him roughly against the door he just came through and crushing our lips together. His breath hitches slightly as his fingers grip the sleeves of my coat. When I pull away, his glare deepens and he pushes his face into my chest, straining to hear something that doesn't exist.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I hear him mumble before I chuckle.

He always make the best noises. No matter how used to it he is, they just slip out.

I shudder slightly as I push forward and he whimpers loudly. His arms come to slowly wrap around my shoulders, fingers tangling in my hair as meaningless words fall from his lips. "I…I love you Axel." he pants after a particularly rough thrust on my part.

I sigh as I lean forward and brush my lips against his. "Don't lie." I mumble into his chin.

Those insanely blue eyes snap open and stare at me, making my non-existent heart flutter. He knows as well as I do that those words have no meaning and it pisses him off when he says them. But he says them because it's what he wants to feel most. His eyes slide away from mine slowly and I growl quietly, angling my hips, causing him to arch and breathe those words again.

"Whatcha reading' Roxy?" I smirk at the obvious tick in his temple as he spares me a glance.

"The superior wanted me to catch up on my reports."

I make a noise of understanding and flop into a chair next to him. We sit in a comfortable silence for a bit until he sighs and sets his papers down.

"How much longer…do you think?"

I look at him boredly. "Hm?" Another smirk as he growls.

"Till our hearts are returned."

I laugh and shrug as he starts to file his report. "Who knows…maybe never."

He stops and looks at me as I stand and straighten my coat. "He says we'll get them back."

I smirk again and turn away from him.

"We need them. I need it for you."

I laugh at this mumbled sentence and wave my hand dismissively. "It was never anything special."

We pass each other in the hall. He doesn't spare me a sideways glance but I know better and pursue my chase. He turns his head slightly as he I step up behind him. I grin in his direction and wait for him to turn back around, continue to his room.

But he doesn't. He stops walking and quickly pushes me against a wall. I smirk down at him and raise an eyebrow. "Taking the initiative Rox?"

He growls and stares at me intently. "I will get our hearts back. Get yours back."

I scoff at him and his eyes narrow. We stay like that for a bit before I smile softly and ruffle his hair.

He sighs and hugs me tightly around the waist. It's weird. I control fire so I'm always warm. But this kid… Whenever he hugs me, he's so cold.

Vexen would be impressed.

I hug him back slightly, repressing the shiver.

"So you're leaving?"

He turns slightly to me and I can't help but glare at him. I tune out his answer. I don't want an excuse. I warn him. I do. He knows what they will do.

"No one would miss me."

That hurts. It makes my not heart skip and I sputter as he takes this moment to take off. "I would…" I finally manage. Too late. But I know that. As I watch the last remnants of his portal fade, I can't help but feel as though I was just cheated.

He said he would get my heart back. But I realize now that he's gone…he just left with it. He was I all I had and needed, and he left with it all.

I laugh outwardly at his 'others' concern. He actually seems sad as he watches me fade. I look away, but my eyes slowly find their way over to him, and I'm met with that strange blue. But these eyes don't hold any anger.

I try to connect with whatever is left of my blonde friend. I'm sure it wont work but I still try. As Sora tries to comfort me, I send my own comforts to whoever they will go.

_'No regrets right Rox…you found your heart.'_

I look up at Sora and think I see a small flicker of recognition in the back of his eyes. I smile inwardly as the last parts of myself fade off.

_'Don't lie…'_

**_Telling me to go_**

**_But hands beg me to stay_**

**_Your lips say that you love_**

**_Your eyes say that you hate_**

****

**_There's truth in your lies_**

**_Doubt in your faih_**

**_What you build you lay to we_**

**_There's tuthu in your li_****_es _**

**_Doubt in your faith_**

**_All I've got's what you didn't take_**

**_So I / I won't be the one_**

**_Be the one to leave this_**

**_In pieces_**

**_And you / you will be alone_**

**_Alone with all your secrets_**

**_And regrets_**

**_Don't lie_**

****

**_You promise me the sky_**

**_Then toss me like a stone_**

**_You wrap me in your arms_**

**_And chill me to the bone_**

****

**_There's truth in your lie_**

**_Doubt in your faith_**

**_What you build you lay to waste_**

**_There's truth in your lies_**

**_And doubt in your faith_**

**_All I've got's what you didn't take_**

**_So I / I won't be the one_**

**_Be the one to leave this_**

**_ In pieces_**

**_And you / You will be alone_**

**_Alone with all your secrets_**

**_Your regrets_**

**_Don't lie_**

(A/N alright sooo yesh . i kow hahaha i need to work on Twilight Thorn but i was listening to LP's new CD and this song came on i was like "Woah...Roxas!" and out came this story. I've never written in thie context before sooo sorry if it was weird x hahahah but hey tankyou for reading! - (A/N)


End file.
